Hayley and Esther
This is the relationship between the hybrid Hayley Marshall-Kenner and the former Original Witch Esther Mikaelson. Both women are linked by Hope Mikaelson, who is Hayley's daughter with Esther's son, Niklaus Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series Season One In From a Cradle to a Grave, though Hayley did not actually meet her, she did learn from the former leader of the French Quarter Coven, Genevieve, that Esther, the then-leader of the Ancestors, had decreed that Hayley's newborn daughter Hope would be sacrificed as an offering to them. However, Esther's decree was not fulfilled, as baby Hope's death was faked and she was sent to live out of the city with Esther's daughter Rebekah. Season Two In Every Mother's Son, Hayley happily stated that she would be more than eager to kill Esther, due to her attempt on Hope's life. Later on, she was put in charge of saving Lenore Shaw, a witch who was intended to help the Mikaelson children, from being held captive by Esther and Finn. Hayley then watched as Lenore cast the soul-branding spell on Esther's spirit that would allow them to identify Esther regardless of what body she was using as a vessel. However, after Lenore completed the spell, Esther's spirit "jumped" from her original vessel, Cassie, and into Lenore's body, and Hayley immediately realized Esther had possessed her when she noticed the triskelion brand on Lenore's hand. Esther simply smiled and kindly introduced herself to the mother of her "dead" granddaughter, and told Hayley that she believed her to be a good thing for her sons, calling her the one who gave them hope/Hope before reminding Hayley how difficult it is to lose a child. She then made her offer to Hayley-- she wanted Hayley, Elijah, and Klaus to do what she, Finn, and Kol had done, which is to magically possess the bodies of mortals so that they can have a second chance at a normal life, have more children, and live happily as a family. Hayley looked slightly intrigued, but before she would respond, Elijah and Klaus arrived to rescue her. Esther insisted that Hayley, having heard her pitch, was free to go, and the brothers ordered her to return to the compound while they dealt with their mother. That night, when Klaus and Elijah returned home, Hayley admitted that, after everything she had lost, she couldn't help but be tempted by Esther's offer, though the brothers ultimately talked her out of it. Quotes Season Two :Esther: "It's so lovely to finally meet you. Tell me, do my sons ever acknowledge the good you bring into their lives? After all, it was you who gave them hope." :Esther: "The promise of a child shows us all the possibilities of a future that could be. Children are meant to save us from the worst parts of who we are. A truth that makes my own circumstances all the more tragic, wouldn't you say?" :Hayley: "I don't pity you, Esther." :Esther: "It's a terrible thing, for a mother to fail her child." :Esther: "As you well know. But now, I offer you freedom. The gift of a new body. Freedom from being a hybrid." :Esther: "I have the ability to return to you all that you have lost, Hayley. To make it so that you could have a family of your own. More children of your own. Wouldn't that be nice?" :-- Every Mother's Son ---- Gallery TheOriginals203-1671.jpeg TheOriginals203-1719.jpeg TheOriginals203-1720.jpeg TheOriginals203-1769.jpeg TheOriginals203-1770.jpeg TheOriginals203-1812.jpeg TheOriginals203-1813.jpeg TheOriginals203-1814.jpeg TheOriginals203-1815.jpeg Trivia * While Hayley feels hatred toward Esther because of her threats against Hope's life and the torment she had put Klaus and Elijah through over the course of their lives, it appears that Esther has no ill will toward Hayley; she even went so far as to say that Hayley brought happiness and purpose to her sons' lives. ** Still, it is always possible that Esther was merely saying this to lure Hayley into taking her deal. * Hayley and Esther both have had to send away their first-born daughters, though for different reasons. Esther had to give up her eldest daughter Freya to her sister Dahlia as payment for the fertility spell she cast in 972 A.D., while Hayley had to send away Hope for her own safety after she was threatened by Esther and the French Quarter Coven. ** It implies that Hayley understands Esther's pain about Freya and Henrik's loss. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship